


To My Beloved Beholder

by piercelingXela



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin Blackwood's Poetry, Maybe just post-apocalypse, No beta we die like archival assistants, Poetry, Pre-Ep161 almost definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercelingXela/pseuds/piercelingXela
Summary: Let the weight fall upon you. Let it lull you to sleep,for in the way your gaze refuses to rest, my touch will be your reverie.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims (implied)
Kudos: 5





	To My Beloved Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> So two things:  
> 1) I wrote this at 3 am, so it might be a lil iffy.  
> 2) I also originally wrote this for mine and my GF's OCs, but when she read it she swore it was Martin Poetry to Jon soooo I'm rolling with that lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy, this is my first non-emo poetry.

Walk.  
Walk out into the abandoned wild.  
Let your feet guide your soles over  
Sands and mosses-Soft, moist, cool,  
Curl your toes against them,  
Enjoy the feel of grains shifting by you like the sands of time against glass.  
Let the sound, the hush, push you forward, all reason forgotten  
until you see home to our cavern of words. Recall that  
no caress compares, no embrace alike to the  
one you will find, here. 

Consume.  
Consume of my bounty.  
Let your gut lead you to the table,  
Flesh and wine, that perfect temperature ready to be  
torn between your teeth, the effervescent crisp champagne that you  
Tip your head back, enjoy that long swig.  
Let yourself see for a moment  
The bob of your own throat, the enchanting ripple of your skin. The delicate flesh beneath.  
Think not of the vulnerability. Nor will I. 

Stare.  
Stare and let your mind drink,  
Let the cool drip of my presence ride over  
your shoulders and your back, alongside  
my song and my thoughts- mindless and repetitive,  
only there to fill the space between us that we do not cross.  
That void will fill in time. No rush. No need.  
Let us feel comfort, the knowledge of your being  
close to mine is enough.  
Our hands will join, stronger than anchor chain,  
in as much time as required. It will come. 

So wait.  
Wait with me.  
Let the weight of my presence fall upon you. Let it lull you to sleep,  
for in the way your gaze refuses to rest, my touch will be your reverie.  
Let the noise and the life rain over us as time passes us by. We need it not.  
It will never matter under your gaze.  
And it will never matter in my embrace.


End file.
